Veneno Tabla 30 dìas
by Rose Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Severus es un maestro de Pociones...y sabe reconocer toda clase de venenos...tambièn a ella. Snape/Bellatrix


_**Sentido Común**_

_**Veneno**_

_Veneno_, la palabra que resuena en su mente.

Es un salón amplio, abierto, hermosamente decorado. Las lujosas y bien decoradas arañas doradas cuelgan en el techo tan ligeras que se diría que no pesan nada, nada en absoluto. La música resuena tenue saliendo de la nada, un encantamiento. Se ha aburrido casi toda la noche desde que llegó y se pregunta por qué vino, no le agrada demasíado socializar tan rápido con aquellas sombras escondidas siempre detrás y que ahora se muestran como si no pasara nada; sonríe de lado por lo gracioso de la situación: tiene algo que admirar de ellos: Su descaro.

Su vista pasea por todo el salón, gente, mortífagos mezclados y más gente. Nada interesante hasta que…

La ve.

La ve desde allí, a lo lejos, mientras sostiene la copa de Wiskie que no ha querido probar toda la noche; le molesta perder la lucidez por cualquier tontería, por cualquier descuido como el ponerse a beber sin pensar en más como el resto de los mortífagos a su alrededor que se encuentran camuflados entre los invitados, le molesta perder la atención y el maravilloso poder de deducción que tiene con cosas como esas.

Hasta que la ve.

Se bebe de un sorbo toda la copa.

La ha reconocido a primera vista.

Siempre le había gustado aquella rama de la Magia; no puede negarlo ante nadie, claro, no tanto como le gusta las Artes Oscuras que le parecieron fascinantes desde el principio, ero si tuviera que elegir otra rama para trabajar, elegiría aquella.

Pociones.

Siempre le habían fascinado, el poder que tenían de realizar cosas tan maravillosas, inimaginables para un jovencito de Familia Muggle como él, el poder para reparar, curar y causar una serie de efectos sobre el ser humano, siempre la habían fascinado demasíado y pensaba que no había nada más fascinante que aquello.

Hasta que las conoció.

Venenos.

Su mente viaja hasta aquellos días, hasta aquel primer día en el que las vió ahí, por primera vez..

" _Es una ciencia, un complicado arte en reconocerlos"- recuerda sus palabras resonando en su mente- _

La hermosa joven se mueve frente a sus ojos, tiene una elegancia, un porte fino, irresistible.

"_¿Alguien puede decirme qué poción es la que tengo enfrente?_

_Todo el salón se ha quedado en silencio por unos momentos hasta que se dan cuenta de que pueden acercarse al caldero que tienen sobre la mesa. Todos se vuelven, al igual Severus._

_Es una poción poderosa, lo sabe apenas la ha es extraño, tremendamente extraño…tiene un color nacarado que…_

_Amortentia- responde de pronto la voz de Pettigrew que le sorprende escuchar con seguridad, pero no, se ha equivocado._

_No- corrige el maestro y de pronto nota que su expresión a cambiado. Petigrew ylos demás chicos lo miran con cara de desconcierto. "Hay pociones engañosas_" –añade el profesor frunciendo un poco el entrecejo con cara de preocupación-_ no es fácil el reconocerlos a primera vista, podrían estar frente a ustedes y tener el aspecto más dulce que se pudieran imaginar- camina alrededor con una voz grave y cada vez más fuerte, como si pretendiera darles las últimas instrucciones para que salvaran su vida;se da la vuelta y ve que Black y Potter ponen cara de no estar entendiendo nada. Se enfurece y se vuelve de nuevo hacia el profesor._

_La joven sonrie de pronto y recibe un impacto tan grande así que no puede creerlo, habla con las dos personas que tiene al lado, con esas precisamente y tiene una sonrisa…que gana sus corazones._

" _Nunca confíen en ellos"_

_-¿Y cuales son los efectos, Profesor? – pregunta tímidamente Longbotom._

_El profesor toma aire con angustia contenida y los mira a todos antes de responder._

_La muerte lenta._

_Un respingo general se escucha por todo el salón, de todos menos de Severus; se lo esperaba, nunca a aprendido a confiar en las apariencias, y menos aún de algo que parece tan inocente._

Abre los ojos sintiendo que una mano se posa sobre su pecho suavemente, casi como una caricia. Se ha acercado.

Nunca lo ha hecho.

Tú debes ser Severus, Severus Snape.

Aparta la mano con odio contenido. La ha reconocido desde la primera vez que la vió. No se necesita más que una cosa en Severus.

Sentido Común.

Veneno.


End file.
